The Crowfield Lovers
by lovelysymphonies
Summary: William stirred. He felt surprisingly warm and realized that someone was sleeping behind him...WARNING:William/Shadlok, other warnings inside. RATED M NOW!
1. Chapter One

**Oh…my…GOD! I am the very first person to be doing a **_**Crowfield Curse **_**fan-fiction! And it's shipping William/Shadlok!**

**Okay. I've got to hold myself together.**

**WARNING: William/Shadlok, lots of sex in the future (maybe sooner than you think), violence, mpreg**

_**F.Y.I.: William Paynel is 18, Shadlok is…I don't know, a hundred or something**_

_**William looks different, Shadlok looks the same.**_

**Ooh, I'm getting chills just thinking about writing this.**

**Read/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

_The Crowfield Lovers_

_Chapter One_

William stirred slightly. He felt surprisingly warm and realized that someone was sleeping behind him, and thought it was the hob. He inwardly shook his head-the body beside him was much larger than the hob. It was either that the hob had grown dramatically overnight or it was someone else. The first conclusion didn't make much sense, so he settled on the second one. He felt something heavy lay across his side and glanced down to see a pale, muscular arm there. He slowly turned his head to see Shadlok's face. His pale, blue eyes were still wide open, but it appeared as if he were asleep. He knitted his eyebrows as he peered down at the fay warrior's arm and saw that his fingers were threaded between the fay's own fingers. He blushed as he separated their hand and shook Shadlok's shoulder. "Um…Shadlok, wake up."

Shadlok blinked and sat up quickly. His long silver-white hair was sticking up in knots of different directions. He looked dazed as he glanced around. "What is it? What happened? Am I needed?" The questions came crashing together like a freight train, quick and unexpected.

William began to laugh and reluctantly stopped at the fay's blank face. He shook his head. "You are not needed. We just need to get up." He glanced at him and chuckled.

Shadlok furrowed his brow. "What is so funny?"

William grinned. "You wake strangely."

Shadlok stared at him for some moments and stood. His fuzzy hair turned straight and flawless under a gust of wind. He cracked his knuckles and neck and left the hut.

William glanced at his hand and thought of why the fay was wrapped around him during the night. Was it because he felt it was the best way to protect him? Or was it because he…_wanted _to do it?

"I saw him last night," Brother Walter said suddenly. "Trust me; it was not to protect you. It was actually quite funny watching him trying to figure out how to best comfort you after one of your nightmares. He looked as if he had not had a clue of what to do." The hob looked at him closely. "I know that if you _had_ been aware of it, you would have _wanted _him to do it. Am I wrong?"

William blushed and looked down.

The hob grinned brightly and patted his leg. "It is alright! I am not judging you. I think he means to speak to you today. On personal matters," the hob added in a whisper.

William frowned as he picked the hob up and set him on the table. "What makes you think that?"

The hob tapped William's temple. "I heard him say it, in there. I do not know what he is going to discuss with you about, but it is something sorely important to him. He feels as if he needs to say it. All I have to say to you is to tell him no lies when he asks questions. I think it will do you well." The hob grinned brightly at him.

William knew better than to question the hob's wisdom and nodded. He slipped his boots on and headed to the well.

Brother Martin was feeding the goats the leftovers of the vegetable pottage and whirled around, sneering at William as he approached. "Get ye hide into the kitchen, boy! There's work to be done!"

William sighed and followed the man towards the kitchen.

Brother Martin stopped in the doorway, nearly making William bump into him. "Where's the water, boy?"

William sighed. "Well, I was on my way to get it…"

"Then why didn't you?" Brother Martin snarled.

"You stopped me before I could!" William exasperated, not realizing he was yelling.

Brother Martin growled and balled up a tight fist then punched him. He kicked him with a steely foot and stomped on his chest.

William grunted and coughed.

"Ye attitude is a problem fer me, boy. I should tie you to a post and skin you alive," the holy brother growled.

Shadlok stood in the doorway of the barn doorway and frowned. He ran toward them and kneeled in front of William, but his icy and unblinking eyes were on the monk.

Prior Ardo appeared behind them and sighed. "What has happened now?"

"I got beaten for not being able to bring a pail of water," William grumbled.

"You got beaten fer ye attitude," Brother Martin snarled.

Shadlok huffed as he stood and turned to the prior. "I will work in the kitchen with him from now on to keep a close eye on him."

Prior Ardo nodded. "Very well; do not let it happen again, boy." He turned and walked away.

William scowled at Brother Martin's back as the monk turned. He held his bruised cheek. "Completely senseless," he murmured.

Shadlok kneeled in front of him. "Come here," he pulled William's face toward his with gentle fingers and pressed his palm against the bruise.

William winced and then suddenly felt no throbbing or pain.

Shadlok stood. "There. No bruise."

William smiled. "Thank you."

Shadlok simply nodded and gaited inside the kitchen.

William touched his cheek and smiled before walking after him.

* * *

Shadlok's sleeves were folded up and his hair was brushed behind his ears as he cut the beets and leeks.

While cutting the lettuce, William looked up at Shadlok. He cleared his throat. "Would you like to speak with me about something?"

Shadlok gave him a side-ways glance with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "What is that exactly?"

William shrugged and frowned briefly. "Just about…personal matters."

Shadlok's bland posture broke away into a frown as he set the blade down. He sighed as he rested his forearms on the counter. "Will…you do know that I have a heart and emotions, correct?"

William was mostly distracted by how the fay called him by his first name, but he nodded. "Yes, I do."

Shadlok nodded. "Very well. How would you feel if I confessed that I had…emotions for you?"

William turned crimson. "I…think I would be…happy." His voice was deeper than it already was.

Shadlok stiffened. "Happy? How could you be happy when you would be stuck with someone like me?"

"That is something I cannot explain yet. So, here is what I'm going to do," William stood and traveled around to Shadlok's side of the counter until he was shoulder-to-shoulder with the fay, feeling quite bold. "How many times have you been touched, Shadlok?"

Shadlok looked startled. "Very few times in my long life."

William edged closer to his face. "And how many times have you been kissed?"

"Never."

"Good," William leaned forward and pressed his lips against Shadlok's. Surprisingly enough, Shadlok's lips were full and soft like silk. Like asking for permission, he pressed his mouth deeper onto the fay's lips and swiped his lower lip with his tongue. He was glad when the fay opened his mouth wider. After a while, he was startled by his boldness and pulled back. "I'm sorry. I didn't ask for your consent."

Shadlok shook his head, his eyes glazed. "You did not need it."

"Is this an established relationship?"

Shadlok nodded. "Only if you want it to be."

William smiled. "Consider it done."

**Author's Note: I...can't believe I just did that. But, for you William/Shadlok shippers out there: YOU'RE WELCOME. But there will be plenty more from that moment...**

**For those of you who haven't read the book yet, I suggest you read both _The Crowfield Curse__ and __The Crowfield Demon._ They're really good!  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	2. Chapter Two

**I'm just gonna start.**

**Nothing belongs to me. This belongs to Pat Walsh and her publishers.**

**Read/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

_Chapter Two_

William awoke facing Shadlok, who had his arms wrapped around him in a secure hold. He was temptingly close to the fay and caught himself staring at Shadlok's lips. He leaned forward and devoured his lips in a nice awakening.

The fay slowly woke and smiled slightly.

William smiled back. "You did not wake the way you did yesterday morning. Why is that?"

Shadlok smiled wider. "I rest better when I know that you are safe."

William's heart burst. He slipped an arm under the fay's shoulder. "Was I not safe last night?"

Shadlok sat up and pulled William with him. "You were perfectly fine…"

William grinned at him. No other words were needed. He turned his head and jumped. The hob was sitting at their feet with bright eyes and a wide grin. "Good morning, William. Good morning, Shadlok. How was your rest?"

William gave him a curt nod and glanced at Shadlok with earnest eyes. "Fitful."

The hob grinned impossibly wider. "Very well," he turned to Shadlok. "And you as well."

"Better, thank you." Shadlok flattened his hair and stood up, the bleary-eyed look on his sharp-boned face suddenly disappearing, leaving a flawless face. He turned to William. "We should head for the kitchen before the one-eyed monk does." He grabbed William's arms gently and picked him up.

Through a gust of wind, William's trace of tiredness had gone and his clothes turned nice and clean. He looked himself over in disbelief. "How do you do that where I cannot see?"

Shadlok grinned and pulled him along to the kitchen.

William sneezed into his elbow and continued to chop the fish.

Brother Martin sneered. "You sneezin' on me food, boy? Why, I oughtta…," his words were cut off by Shadlok's sharp and cold glare, daring him to say another word.

"Why don't you wait outside until we are finished cutting the vegetables so you will not worry yourself?" It was an order. Shadlok watched the monk closely.

Brother Martin grunted, but there was fear in his eye. He threw his cloth down and began to walk out until Shadlok called out to him. He turned on him with ire. "**What?**"

Shadlok kept his eyes on his cutting, but his voice was sharp and commanding. "If you dare to speak to the boy like that once more, you will be sorry. Do you understand?"

Brother Martin nodded quickly and left the kitchen.

William smiled tiredly at the fay warrior. "Thank you."

Shadlok frowned and set his knife down. He crossed over to William's side and inspected him. "Are you alight?"

William sniffed and nodded. "I'm fine," but his appearance showed the fay otherwise. There were purple bags hanging under his droopy eyes and his nose was scarlet. He looked as if he were sweating. His skin was glistening.

Shadlok shook his head. "You are not alright. I am taking you back to the hut where Brother Snail can tend to you."

"But I want you there with me," William blurted. The request just came out. "Peter can work with Brother Martin, can't he?"

Shadlok grinned at how desperate William was to be with him. He inclined his chin. "Very well; I will tell the prior and Brother Martin that you are taken as ill. Brother Snail and I will tend to you. Is that alright?"

William nodded with a broad smile. "Okay."

"Let's get this off of you then you may lie down." Shadlok slipped William's tunic off of his shoulders and placed it onto a loveseat. He saw William shiver and frowned. "Are you cold?"

William shook his head and grinned slightly. "No. You just touched me."

"Would you like for me to stop?"

"No."

Shadlok took the layers of shirts off gently and slowly until he was only down to one. He requested for him to sit so he could take his boots off.

William chuckled lightly. "As much as I enjoy the special treatment, I'm not disabled."

"When you are not feeling well and I have to take care of you, you are," Shadlok meant what he said. He placed his stockings and boots beside the hearth and stood to set his caudle onto the table to cool. "You will be resting in my chambers until you get better. Do you consent to that?"

William nodded. "Thank you for taking care of me. I appreciate it."

Shadlok grinned and walked toward him with the caudle. "You are very welcome."

William awoke in Shadlok's surprisingly warm chambers and smiled at the fay's strong arms enveloping him. He snuggled into Shadlok's broad chest and wrapped his arms around the fay to pull him closer. He hummed in content and began to stroke the nape of the fay's back. He'd never felt like this before; so dumbstruck with emotions and all fluttery inside. And…he liked it. He was surprised to see the fay sleeping like a human then figured that perhaps Shadlok hadn't felt relaxed enough to sleep like that.

Not wanting to wake the fay, he quietly slipped out of bed and glanced around the room for the first time. The lime green walls were replaced with a dark one and a desk was pressed against the wall in the corner of the room beside the door. The firelight flickered across the room as he noticed a white buffet on the other side of the bed. He crossed over to peer at the fine wood until a black-framed picture came into his view. It was a woman who resembled Shadlok deeply except that her silver-white hair was curly. He picked the frame up and guessed that this woman was –

"My mother," Shadlok was sitting upright on the edge of the bed with his fingers threaded between each other.

William turned around briskly and clutched the picture tightly. "When did you wake?"

Shadlok shrugged. "Not too long ago, just recently."

William set the picture down. "Where's your father?" He feared it was a dangerous question.

Shadlok's eyes looked distant and hollow. "He died due to Comnath. I never got to see him for myself."

"A-and your mother? Where is your mother?" William's throat restricted against him. _He's telling me his secrets…and it wasn't difficult to get answers. _He felt a great lightness in his body. He earned something he hasn't had in a while – trust. Of course Brother Snail and the hob trusted him, but Shadlok seemed hard to unfold. The fact that he was able to do so made him feel worthy.

Shadlok sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I do not feel the need to talk about her."

William approached him and awkwardly, hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just…tell me whenever you want, if you want to. I don't want to push you," he said softly and sincerely. He removed his hand and walked over to the side of his bed and laid down on it.

Shadlok sighed. "Comnath…took her to be his queen and…killed her when she wouldn't consent to his…activities. She died while she was sleeping."

William rolled over and shifted onto his knees. He slipped his hands over his shoulders as he moved closer so that his chest was pressing into the fay's back, feeling a scalding pity and sadness for him. "Where…where were you at the time?"

Shadlok shifted slightly, suddenly uncomfortable. "I refuse to tell you that."

William nodded his understanding. "Alright. That's fine," he laid his head on the fays shoulder and closed his eyes. "We should probably head back to work, but I don't want to go."

"And you're not. Prior Ardo gave us the rest of the day for me to tend to you," Shadlok retorted.

The fay's words hit William liked a shockwave. He clutched him closer as his heart rate sped up at the thought of what he was getting ready to do. "Are you going to tend to me like you said?" William asked breathlessly.

Shadlok didn't catch his husky tone, so he nodded.

"Okay then." William pulled him backwards onto the mattress, not knowing that what he was going to do would bring painful consequences.

**AN: Now, I'm not gonna tell you what they did, but the last few sentences should've clued you in (they didn't have sex yet, though).**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter Three

Okay…so I know what I did to Shadlok last chapter was mean, but I just had to do it. But I swear this chapter will be better. Plus, I've been away for a _long_ time, so I hope this makes up for it. :)

WARNING: William/Shadlok, lots of sex in _this _chapter, violence, mpreg

Yes, there will be slash in this chapter.

Read/Review/Enjoy!

Gubleronics

_Chapter Three_

The next day, William didn't anything to anyone. Especially Shadlok. _Last night was amazing, but…I didn't even ask him if that was what he wanted to do. I'm not even sure if he consented to that thoroughly. Seeing how tense he was when I touched him…his face…. He didn't even want to. I practically…raped him._

He inhaled a deep breath as he began walking from the well to the kitchen as he clutched the handle tightly. He shuddered as he walked through the door to see Shadlok just sitting there, doing nothing and staring into space. He looked stiff and passionless. William cleared his throat as he placed the pail beside the door. He ran a hand through his long, blond hair and leaned on the counter. "Shadlok, I'm really, very, deeply sorry. I took advantage of you and you didn't even…"

Shadlok glowered at him with sharp eyes. "If it is all the same to you, I would like it if you saved me the apology and the guilt. I don't care about last night. It's fine."

William clenched his jaw. "You're obligated to deny things and push it aside, Shadlok. I'm surprised you haven't learned that I won't be pushed aside that easily. I won't let go that quick until the situation is resolved. You didn't consent to that last night and I know that, but…don't ignore it Shadlok. You have a tendency to hide your emotions and you expect everyone to leave you alone. You're a fay warrior, you're protective and watchful; I get it. But that doesn't mean you can't…let go sometimes. You're always so tense."

"What is your point to all of this, then?" Shadlok snapped.

William sighed and slumped his tense shoulders. "Stop hiding. It doesn't hurt to show some emotions every once and a while."

Shadlok's gelid posture inclined into debilitated defeat. "Are we done?" His voice was soft and pliant.

William's mouth pulled into a tight line. "You don't want to talk to me about this?"

Shadlok shook his head and turned his attention to the vegetables. His eyes were glistening with tears.

William turned to the door, then stopped and shook his head. He turned sharply and stomped to the fay. He snatched the blade away from Shadlok and threw it across the counter. He turned back to the fay. "Shadlok, I'm not leaving you alone until you tell how you feel about all this! What I did last night was not okay and I need you to know that I know that!" He searched the fay's eyes wildly to see something. "Well? Say something!" He hadn't had a clue on why he was so upset, but he wanted the fay to know that he was there for him and that he didn't need to hide from him.

Shadlok shut his eyes to force the tears down. "I am…upset. I'm very upset. I feel violated, though I knew you meant no harm. No, I didn't consent to it, but I didn't want to make you feel ashamed. There is no need to discuss this further."

William didn't notice he was holding his hand and released it. He felt even worse now. He looked down and the tiles on the floor were suddenly very interesting. "I will be with Brother Snail if you need me any further in the kitchen." _It's not like you need me at all…_

Shadlok nodded. "Very well."

William walked out in galling shame, whispering, "I'm sorry, Shadlok."

The hob raised his eyebrows. "An argument? Is this your first fight?"

William sighed. "I was the one doing most of the yelling. This is my fault, but he won't even let me fix it because he won't let me in. I ruined my chances of opening him up more."

The hob's ears twitched in sympathy as he patted William's thigh. "I am sure you will fix whatever the problem is, since you refuse to tell me," the hob glowered at him.

"I will tell you later on," William retorted.

The hob nodded then his face lit up. "Will you be telling the snail brother?"

This made William stop and think; he hadn't even thought of that. It never crossed his mind. He frowned. "I don't know. Maybe after all of this is cleared up, we'll tell him. But…I don't think I can tell him now."

Brother Snail walked in. "Tell who what?"

William thought fast. "I don't think I can tell Shadlok to control his magic. It might erupt into an argument."

Brother Snail had a sly twinkle in his kind blue eyes. "I do not think it would be wise to ask Shadlok of anything."

William looked down at the bed of herbs. "No, it most likely wouldn't."

William knocked on the door of Shadlok's quarters quietly. "Shadlok? May I come in?"

"Very well," Shadlok's sharp voice replied.

William stepped in to find the fay sitting in a chair, reading with glasses. He blinked and smiled. "You have…glasses?"

Shadlok nodded and took them off, setting them on the desk beside him. "Yes, I do. Have you come to speak to me?"

"I'm sorry," William blurted in a rush. "I pushed and I shouldn't have done that. Now look what I've done. I messed up and I made you upset-"

Shadlok sighed. "William…"

"…And I don't think you'd be able to put up with someone like me, being a human and all…" William was talking faster.

"That doesn't matter…"

"…but that's just one more reason why you should hate me…"

"But I don't hate you…"

"…And I'm panicking because you're not doing anything…"

"What do you want me to…?"

"…and I really like you because you're different from everyone else. But that doesn't mean a thing to you…"

"Actually it means a lot to me, but…"

"…Now I'm crying. You'll hate me for as long as we're bound and you'll kill me…"

"What? No, I won't…!" Shadlok stood.

"…and I just feel like you should beat me. I raped you, I violated you…!"

"But I got past that…"

"…You'll never get past that! I know I wouldn't! What could you possibly like about a rapist? You should despise me…!"

"But I don't. You're getting loud…" Shadlok pulled him in and shut the door.

"…Oh, now you're closing the door so you can beat me to death! Is that it? You're not even going to let me say goodbye to the hob and Brother Snail…?"

"Will, I'm not going to beat you…"

"…I'm begging for your forgiveness, Shadlok! I'm here because I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"Wait, what…?"

"…I'm here because I need you and I can't be without you…"

"Do you mean that…?"

"…Shadlok, I want you to be mine…"

Shadlok smiled and blushed slightly. He pushed him towards the door.

"…And now you're shoving me into the door and I can't stop talk…" William's rushing rant was cut off by Shadlok's lips. He moaned and slipped a hand over his broad shoulder while his other hand slipped behind his neck. He was reluctant to pull back, but it was only to say, "I…I love you."

Shadlok gasped and blinked, tears brimming his eyes. "I love…you, too."

William gasped as the fay's strong hands slipped under his thighs and forced him to wrap his legs around the fay's waist. He leaned in and kissed him again.

Shadlok led William to his bed and laid him down. His hands wedged into his button-up shirt as he looked at him. "Are we?"

"Yes," William replied quickly. "I want to."

A savage, animalistic look crossed Shadlok's eyes. He ripped the shirt open, making buttons fly everywhere. He attacked William's collarbone, then his chest (and tweaked his nipples while he was at it), then his stomach. He shoved William's pants and underwear off in one swift motion, making William's rather large and erect penis pop out. He grinned as he leaned down and kissed the tip of his head.

William cried out loudly, his moan echoing through the room.

Shadlok grinned teasingly. "You have to be a bit quieter if you don't want the monks thinking I'm killing you in here."

William whimpered and bit his lip very hard. _I can't…e-even…think s-straight…l-like this…. _He gasped as Shadlok fondled with his balls. His pupils dilated as he bucked his hips. "D-do that again."

Shadlok smirked as he teased him once more.

William moaned. "Haa! Ah…"

Shadlok leaned up and kissed him before moving back down to marvel at William's hot and bothered state. His dirty blond hair was lying on his shoulders as his broad chest rose and fell rapidly. His blue eyes were glazed with scalding lust and half-lidded as his hands fisted the sheets. His long, creamy white legs were hoisted on either side of the fay's waist as they wrapped around him and beckoned him closer. Shadlok liked him this way. He would like to see him this way every other day…

William grabbed the fay's shoulder and pulled down to his eye level, his lips glued to the other's.

Shadlok pulled away and buried his face in his neck as his kissed a spot behind his ear and sucked on it.

William gasped as he lifted an arm over the fay's back and hooked his hand onto his shoulder. His breathing gradually quickened when the fay kissed his way down to his aching member and began to suck on it savagely. His head threw back in utter most pleasure as his breath caught in his throat. "S-stop…I can't…come this way…I need you in me…"

Shadlok pecked his way back to William's face, which was scrunched up in pleasure. He kissed his nose, his chin, his forehead, and, most importantly, his lips. He pulled back, but his lips grazed against William's. "Open your eyes and keep them open, alright?"

"Whatever you want," William moaned. His hands crawled to the fay's broad shoulder and pulled him closer as they kissed. The fay's long, silver-white hair slipped over onto his own shoulders and tickled his ears. A scathing ardent feeling overwhelmed him so much that he almost wanted to cry; and he did. Tears slipped down the side of his eyes into his ears. _Love…I'm going to make love with the person I love._

Shadlok's genitals were already slicked up. He pulled back and kissed his ear, whispering seductively, "Are you ready?"

William nodded fervently. He gasped his surprise as the fay slipped into him. Shadlok was _very _big. He shut his eyes tightly and waited for the filling feeling to adjust. The pain quickly turned into pleasure. He rolled his hips and moaned. "Move."

Shadlok thrust slowly and deliberately, making sure that William felt every part of him. William's labored and soft breathing sounded with every thrust. The bed creaked as it moved against the floor boards.

William huffed. "Faster."

Shadlok obeyed gladly. He buried his cock deeper into William's hilt and moaned loudly as he hit that special bundle of nerves.

William cried out. His fingernails dug into the fay's back as his breathing became shorter and shorter within each thrust, his release almost to its breaking point. "Ugh! Harder!"

Shadlok went as hard as he could. They were moving at an animalistic pace as he lifted William's legs over his shoulders and thrust impossibly deeper.

William screamed. His released his load at the same time the fay did. They both lay there for a moment, panting wildly as they struggled to regain their eyesight again. Never in William's life has he ever done something so…_passionate. _He turned his head and kissed the fay's ear, whispering, "I love you."

Shadlok nodded and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note: I was blushing so hard when I wrote this; it took me two to three days just to get myself in order. So, I'd appreciate it if you told me what you guys thought.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
